


Carpool

by PaiJ_Lee



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaiJ_Lee/pseuds/PaiJ_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki gives Paige a carpool to the next city, fluff ensue's. Mentions of sex and mentions of John/Nikki and AJ/Paige. Paige in this is NOT dating Kevin. All in Paige's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpool

"Thanks for giving me a lift to the next show Nikki, you basically saved my life." I said as she began driving. "Oh no problem Paige, I'm happy to help. You know with Brie sick, I would get lonely and maybe even fall asleep driving." Nikki laughed and I responded by saying "So I guess in way I'm saving your life huh?" Nikki turned and smiled at me saying "I guess so." About an hour into the ride we stopped at a gas station to get some snacks and use the restroom. We got some food and put it in the car, returning to use the restroom afterwards. Nikki was fixing her hair and I was washing my hands. I couldn't help but look at her. She's just so beautiful, and this isn't the first time I've done this before. Sometimes in the ring I have to really try to not gawk at her beauty. "Ready?" Nikki asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, let's g-go." Nikki gave me a confused look "Okay..." When we got in the car, Nikki said " Wanna just eat for a sec before driving again." I nodded in agreement, trying not to focus on her revealing outfit. As we were eating, Nikki said "So how's your relationship with Kevin? I haven't heard much of you two in a while." I frowned a little, "Well actually Kevin and I broke up, it was too hard. With me travelling all the time, and him on tour, we decided to end it..." Nikki placed her hand on my thigh, sending shivers up my spine "Aww, I'm sorry Paige. So how long has it been?" Confused, I asked "What do you mean?" Nikki laughed and said "You know...your sex life?" I laughed and said "There is none basically. But that's okay...no it's not, it's kinda hard." Nikki smiled and said "Whenever John and I get the chance, we take it. Which isn't too often mind you." "Ha, I was gonna say you're with him all the time!" Nikki playfully punched my arm and jokingly said "You think I'm a slut?" I took her hand in mine and said "Well maybe..." "Paige!" Nikki slapped my shoulder and said "That wasn't funny. So back to you, have you even kissed anyone since?" "No, and I mentioned it the other day, and Rosa volunteered immediately, and I was like 'Calm your lady boner.'" Nikki was laughing hard, I was blushing hard. "You didn't take her up on that offer?" I smiled, "I Love Rosa, but she's just not my type." Nikki's eyebrows furrowed, "As in her being a girl?" "No, I don't mind girls, I've been with a couple before." Nikki gasped, "Really? I imagine it would be softer, sweeter. Who've you been with?" I blushed "One of my friends back in Norwich, and um..." Nikki then said "Yeah? Who? Alicia?" I shook my head 'no'. "Ew don't tell me, Brie?" I laughed "No! She's married!" Nikki smirked "Then who!" I looked down and mumbled. "Who?" I then said "AJ! I had a few rounds with AJ!" Nikki laughed "I should've know, you two had massive, raging lady boners for each other!" I looked up "Was it that obvious?" Nikki then said "The whole world saw her grab your ass at Wrestlmania!" I blushed hard. "So what's it like?" Nikki said after a moment of silence. "Being with a girl, what's it like Paige?" I turned to Nikki, "You really wanna know?" She gulped and nervously nodded. I leaned in and gave her quick kiss. Nikki looked at me and I immediately said "I'm sorry I shouldn't ha-" Nikki grabbed my face and kissed me hard. I pulled back and said "Um, where did that come from?" Nikki looked embarrassed and said "Sorry, you're just so fucking hot." I smiled "Okay then, but you should wait till we get to the hotel." "Okay." 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Still a little new at writing fics, sorry if it sucked.


End file.
